Ixian
The''' Ixians''' are a sub-breed of the Xai'athi, and abhuman race located in the galactic south. The Ixians were created by Belisari Madora, the sister of Binadamu Madora, to father of the Xai'athi. Ixians were orginally designed to inhabit ice worlds, planets so cold that nothing other the Ixians themselves could survive on them. They are generally peaceful, and will stay out of the way so long as they are left alone. The Solaris Federation has no control over the Ixians, as they are the property of Belisari, and the price for angering Binadamu would be too much to pay. The Ixians live on several thousands of worlds, within Solaris and the Imperium of Man. However, as they keep to themselves, the Imperium leaves the Ixians alone, as they are rather dutiful to the Emperor as much as a human. They sometimes pay tithes of food and resources, and even serve as medics, traders, and transporters. The Inquisition thus has no issue with the Ixians, but should attempt to harm, Ixians as well as the Xai'athi will make sure to repay them in kind. History 'Creation' The Ixians were created by Belisari Madora during the height of the Great Thermal War on Epsilon Eridani in 743.M4, as part of her plan to counter the Zverians advantage over the Xai'athi in the harsh cold lands of the northern tundras. She created a sub-breed of the Awali, and used some of the Vashti's genetic code to create a fearless race of winter soldiers. As the war progressed, the first of the Ixians were born, the first of them being Kappiataitok, created using Belisari's own genetic material. She need someone who could assist in leading the Ixians, and Kappiataitok was created to fill the void. When Binadamu returned to Eridani City to heal from his injuries sustain during an attack on the Zverian capital, Belisari finally had a chance to send her Ixians into combat. Taking the entirety of the Ixian race (some 75,000 people), Belisari and Kappiataitok sailed to Zveria to stomp out the nothern menace. The Ixian fleet landed 60 miles from the city of Povino, which was serving as the Xai'athi's based of operations in the region. It was besieged by an army of 102,000 Zverians, who were attempting to push the Xai'athi out of the region while Binadamu was away. Belisari rushed the Ixians into combat, having them march non-stop to Ponivo to combat the Zverians. The Zverians halted their attack on the city to see who was commanding the new force of Xai'athi. As they watched, they laughed as the "warriors" marched into position, no stronger or deadlier than the ones who proceded them. Belisari was justifibly angered by the lack of respect she recieved from her enemies, but that was to be fixed momentarily. She ordered her troops to hold their ground, and simply play a waiting game with the Zverians. The Zverians expected the Ixians to freeze like the other Xai'athi that were sent ahead of them, and did the same. This waiting period went on for six weeks, and the Zverians, who still needed to sleep and regain their energy, soon found that the Ixians needed nothing of the sort. As the Zverians attempted to break camp and fall back (as their supplies had cut off by the Ixians), the Ixians struck the wery Zverian foe. The Ixians, twice as strong as the enemy, slaughtered the opposers, and ran them off in a frenized retreat. The Ixian reinforced the city of Povino before moving on to the Zverian capital, and sent word of their victory back to Binadamu, who was quite confused by the way Belisari had won her wictory. As Binadamu nursed himself back to health, Belisari had completed her conquest of Zveria by 750.M4, and the Ixians immediately colonized the new territories. Binadamu said nothing of matter of the displacement of it's original inhabitants, but no doubt pleased with the quick victory. 'Seperation & Expansion' Biology Politics 'Government' 'Laws' 'Foreign Relations' Military Despite their peaceful nature, the Ixian are all too aware that not everyone in the galaxy likes them, or ever care to tolerate them. Thus, theu are have organized several armies in the time they must fight. The Ixian worlds and colonies are typically divided by several thousands of lightyears, with other species such as the Xai'athi, Humans, Orks, and others in between. As such, each world is responsible for their own protection. Though this may be the case, the Ixians do maintain a large central army, known as the Grand Army of Ix, commanded by Belisari's son, Kappiataitok. Kappiataitok is Belisari's only child, whom she created using her DNA. She wanted someone she could trust to command her armies, and Kappiataitok was made to be that person. He is a charismatic leader, and considered to be the "face" of the military. The Grand Army has never lost a major battle with Kappiataitok as it's commander, and thus, having the Grand Army in battle tends to weigh battles in the favor of the Ixians. The Grand Army itself is made up of half a million of the Ixians best warriors, equipped with the best armor crafted on Ix, and the strongest weapons the Ixians manufacture. The Ixians prefer to use swords, spears, and bows and arrows in the place of guns and tanks. They like the reliablity and the ease of construction these weapons allow. While one might see this as a disadvantage, the Ixians use their speed and endurance to fight to a degree that supasses that of an enemy equipped with guns, and their nullium weapons and armor further increase their durabilty, as they are practically lifted off of the ground by their weightless armor. The average Ixian warrior is the near equivalent to a fully armed Ork, with similar strength and endurance. The few times the Ixians do use guns, they cold energy ones, which are powerful enough to punch through the armor of a Space Marine. The Ixians, surprisingly, do have titans, which are as powerful as Imperial ones. They are quite animalistic in appearance, and difficult to destroy using normal meathods of attack. Society 'Culture' 'Psykers' Technology Ixian technology appears primitive to those who encounter it for the first time, however, this is simply masterful deception. The Ixian are one of the most advanced sub-breeds of the Xai'athi, and they produce some of the most weapons use by an independent sub-breed. The Ixians have little need for super-advanced technology such as Titans, but considering the dangers of the galaxy, they keep such devices around just in case. Ixians produce cold energy generators which have the power to run an Imperial battleship for centuries, though they are typically used for more peaceful purposes. Thus, anyone foolish enough to battle the Ixians would quickly find themselves a steep disadvantage technologically. 'Weapons' 'Travel' Category:Storage Category:Copyright